narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Koyuki Kazahana
Age Where is the information on her age taken from? She just doens't look 15.--SuperN 17:07, 19 March 2009 (UTC) Image I think the image I put was better, she smiles and the previous don't describe her as a daimyō. Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 10:19, May 5, 2011 (UTC) :The image doesn't have to describe her as a daimyō, and your image is drawn at a weird angle and does not even look like her because that is not how she normally wears her hair. That's how she is represented throughout most of the movie, so the current image should stay. '' ~ Fmakck© '' (Images | ) 10:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, but we must put the image of her as a daimyou in appearance or plot... --Ilnarutoanime26 (Talk- -Links) 10:49, May 5, 2011 (UTC) weapon Koyuki has earrings that shoot pepper spray. she used it on naruto (talk) 17:20, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Land of fire Naruto called her the Land of Fires number one actress. Was this simply out of his personal respect for her and should we affiliate her with the Land of Fire? It would seem most of her career took place there along with Sadayū. Munchvtec (talk) 05:07, April 19, 2017 (UTC) manga debut Would everyone be okay with me checking manga off in the debut section of these movie characters' infoboxes as they appear in Animanga? Munchvtec (talk) 09:33, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :I wouldn't really count animanga as manga debut, as it's just scenes taken from the movie and added speech bubbles. Had it been actually drawn, I might had no problem with it, but as it is, I wouldn't put manga debut. --JouXIII (talk) 10:20, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::We could add an Animanga debut section of its own to infoboxes? Munchvtec (talk) 10:32, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::What in hell is "animanga"? --Cerez365™ (talk) 12:02, May 14, 2017 (UTC) ::::They exist for most of the movies. Munchvtec (talk) 14:21, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::I'm sorry if I'm being thick but the Wikipedia article didn't really do anything in the way of explaining what it is. Is there content that can be linked to that explains it, and is it the reason why movies are being listed as novels? —Cerez365™ (talk) 15:42, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::: As far as I know, several movies have also novellised versions of them. Not sure about the first Naruto move, but I'm certain about novel versions at least of The Last Movie and Boruto The Movie. Ravenlot 27 (talk) 15:51, May 14, 2017 (UTC) :::::::Every Naruto movie has a light novel. The Land of Waves arc and the Takigakure OVA have light novels as well. I recently went and added novel on most of the things from the first movie and was planning on adding them for the other movies. We should probably have separate articles for the light novels and animanga? @Cerez, the animanga are manga with images taken from anime (simple enough). The only differences are that they aren't numbered, i don't believe they're put together by Kishimoto and they are in full color. You can take looks at them on Amazon or whatever. Munchvtec (talk) 17:15, May 14, 2017 (UTC)